Doc
Doc is a giant butterfly and renowned doctor in the monster city Stonegate, and although appearing borderline psychotic and mentally unstable, she's a skilled physician and medical genius. Appearance Doc wears dark red heels, a tight fitting white skirt, and a black and white colored tunic that's cut down the middle, with a white and golden laced belt wrapped around her chest below her massive breasts. She has white gloves, and black leather holders on her right thigh and left arm that hold various surgical tools. Around her neck is a black choker with white studs and a steel ring on the front. Her brunette hair is messy and runs down along her back, her eyes are teal colored, and she has a small scar running down her left cheek. She has insect antennae on her head, while her wings are colored with black bases, pale blue segments, and sharp green dots. Personality Doc is the insane (quite literally) medical officer who acts as Stonegate's most revered doctor. In fact, she's mentioned that she's the only doctor Stonegate has, though has managed to keep the entire city in good health even though she's all alone in the profession. Instead of a typical clinic or nursing office, however, Doc treats her patients in what could only be described as a foreboding dungeon deep in Stonegate's crypt. Although her methods of healing patients are generally twisted and sometimes frightening, she holds a perfect track record of restoring all those she's been tasked with treating. She's even devised medical instruments and oddly constructed machines to heal others. She appears to suffer from the same intermittent periods of insanity that Luna does, often losing her mind and laughing maniacally with little control over her body. However, even during her "calm" moments, she's obviously unhinged as she behaves closer to a deranged murderer than a healer of the sick and wounded. She becomes excited and even aroused at the prospect of operating on someone, to any extent, with her often dreamily fantasizing about doing the same procedure on herself simply for fun. Her past is a mystery, even to those in Stonegate. During her introduction to the story, Doc tells her backstory which was completely wild, full of plot holes, and overall did very little to explain why or how she became the doctor of Stonegate in the first place. It's been said by Eirene that Doc has told various tales about where she came from and why she's a doctor today, and with each version being just as crazy and unbelievable as the others with only a few repeating, consistent details that may actually be true. Even though nobody knows for sure what her past was like, one thing that's certain is Doc certainly is a capable and dependable doctor who has been nothing short of a blessing to those in Stonegate. She's even credited for healing Lucy, who at the time was suffering from a life-threatening fever, like it was nothing at all. Whatever is in her past may likely never be confirmed, however the person she is now is all that those in Stonegate care about and are grateful for. The Butterfly's Captain Despite her backstory always being told in different ways to those who ask, there are two things that always occur in it no matter what version she's telling. First is her encounter with a human man known only as Captain Dreadnight, and the second is that at some point she was given her collar by the man as a token of being his personal butterfly. To this day Doc always wears her collar all the time, and speaks only in the fondest ways about her beloved captain. However, when questioned where he is now or why she isn't still with him, she never has an answer, rather she merely comments she doesn't know and loses track of the subject entirely. Trivia * Doc's beloved Captain Dreadnight was given his name in honor of a Patreon supporter who was rewarded with an in-story cameo appearance. In a Patreon post showing a preview of Doc's book illustration, the patron had mentioned Doc was the most beautiful butterfly in the story and hoped to see her join Daniel's harem. Although Doc wouldn't be doing that, she was given a love interest with the patron's alias as a token of appreciation for his support. Category:Characters Category:Giant Butterfly